Not So Ordinary Day
by LazinAsianArtist
Summary: Clare x ?: Clare is having a weird day.  Who's going to save her? crackfic and ooc-ness... the usual.


**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

><p>Do you ever get that feeling where you know something highly unusual was going to happen in your everyday life? Clare Edwards was having that feeling. As she was walking down the hallways of Degrassi, Clare could feel the stares of both boys and girls. Clare wasn't exactly sure what to make of these states. She just knew it made her really uncomfortable.<p>

She sees Adam and Drew standing by her locker. They both seemed to be in a heated argument. Clare sighs, knowing what the two step-brothers would usually fight about; Girls.

"Hey guys." Clare says, giving the two boys a small wave.

They abruptly stop their argument to see who greeted them. The boys break out into big smiles when they see Clare. She raises an eyebrow. How creepy.

"Hey Clare!" Adam and Drew practically scream at the same time. They glare at each other after greeting Clare. Clare looks back and forth at both boys. What's going on here?

Adam clears his throat. "So Clare, do you want to walk to class together?" Clare could see a small blush on his cheeks.

Drew hits Adam's arm to get his attention. "No fair, bro! I was gonna ask her that!"

Adam narrows his eyes at Drew. "You don't even have class with Clare this period!"

"Oh yeah, let's just ask Clare who she wants to… Clare?"

The Torres brothers look around for the blue eyed brunette. She was gone.

* * *

><p>'<em>Well, that was odd.'<em> Clare thinks to herself as she walks into her first class of the day. _'It was almost as if they were fighting over m…'_

"Hey Clare!" She looks up to see Alli motioning her over to the empty seat next to her. Clare smiles, extremely thankful that Alli was in this class. She didn't even notice that everyone was glaring at Alli while Alli was smirking at everyone around her.

"Thanks Alli… Everyone's been acting so weird today. You're a lifesaver." Clare says, relaxing in her seat. She doesn't notice Alli's slight blush.

_A few minutes later…_

It was unnerving. Everyone was still staring at her. Now though, Clare notices an odd emotion in everyone's eyes, but she wasn't sure what to call it. She writes down something and passes the note to Alli.

_Is there something on my face?_ Alli chuckles lightly and writes something back.

_Nonsense, your face is gorgeous. _

Clare felt as though she should say something about that comment, but she shrugs it off. Friends were allowed to tell their friends that their faces were gorgeous. She passes the note back.

_Thanks._ Alli smiles and writes one last note before passing the note back to Clare.

_Can we talk after class? I have something important to tell you. _

Again, Clare feels as though something unusual was going to happen, but she agrees anyway.

* * *

><p>Alli drags Clare out of the room. Clare felt the light caresses that her classmates gave as she was leaving. She was shivering with an unknown emotion on the inside.<p>

"So what did you have to tell me?" Clare asks, keeping her voice steady. What was so important that Alli had to tell her after class?

_Clare, I'm moving._

_Clare, I'm being kicked out of my house. _

_Clare, I'm dying my hair green because that's the new thing now._

"Clare, I'm in love with you." Alli says.

"Green would look good on you, Alli… Wait, what?" Clare asks, eyes wide. She wanted to make sure that Alli had actually said that.

"I said I'm in…"

"Clare-bear!"

Clare and Alli turn in the direction of the voice. It's Jenna Middleton, a very _pregnant _Jenna Middleton. Clare was confused. Didn't Jenna give birth last spring already?

Jenna then runs up to Clare and hugs her, albeit it was kind of awkward considering the child Jenna was carrying. Clare somehow wraps her arms around Jenna anyway. Yup, it was still awkward, especially since they don't really talk much these days. Clare looks at Alli. She could see the girl glaring daggers at the pregnant teen. It was kind of scary to Clare.

Suddenly, Jenna leans up and kisses Clare. Her brain automatically stops.

Alli gasps out loud. SHE was supposed to be doing that with Clare.

Jenna breaks the kiss and whispers in Clare's ear. _'I'm pregnant and YOU'RE THE father.'_

Clare could feel her head spinning. Jenna was pregnant… pregnant with her child! …Wait a minute, how exactly would that even be remotely possible?

"Clare Edwards, just the woman I've been looking for."

The three girls turn again. Clare goes pale, her eye twitching slightly. It was Imogen Moreno… _in sexy red lingerie_. Degrassi was officially crazy. How did the school officials not see this?

Looking at all three girls, Clare does the most logical and scientific idea she's ever had. She makes a run for it.

"Clare!" She ignores the simultaneous screams of her name and runs faster.

* * *

><p>Everything finally makes sense! Okay, not really since it doesn't make sense that all of these people would want her. She was attractive, yes, but she was no Eli Goldsworthy… At least now she knows the emotion that was in everyone's eyes when they stare at her: Lust. She shudders.<p>

Clare sees a room in the distance. Perfect! She could hide in there until the coast was clear.

She runs quickly into the room, closes the door and locks it. Clare hears quite a few footsteps pass the room she was in and sighs in relief. Safe! She takes a seat on the floor.

"Ahem." Clare flinches. She didn't account for any other people she might find in the seemingly empty room.

Turning around, she sees Holly J. Sinclair. Clare didn't know whether to stay on guard or if she can just relax. Holly J was nicer than she was in years past; however, she wasn't sure if Holly J was one of the many people that wanted a piece of her ass.

Judging by the smile on her face that Clare hadn't seen since 9th grade and the way Holly J was approaching her, Clare was sure that she was one of the people that wanted a piece of her ass. She gulps. Crap.

"I know I've been a little mean to you and your friends in the past…"

Actually, she wasn't really _THAT_ mean to Clare… it was mostly Alli that Holly J was mean to out of the two of them.

"I was hoping we could maybe start over…" Holly J kneels in front of her. Clare then says the first thing that comes to her mind.

"I SHIP FOLLY J!"

Holly J gives her a weird look. "…What?"

Clare was panicking on the inside. She did NOT just scream out her best kept secret and total guilty pleasure… How was she going to get out of this now?

Suddenly, the door opens causing Clare to fall and knock her head on the floor. The last thing Clare sees was Holly J glaring at whoever opened the door before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Clare regrets waking up when she realizes that she was in the nurse's office aka still in school. She <em>REALLY<em> regrets waking up when she realizes that she wasn't alone in said nurse's office. Declan was at her left and Fiona was at her right. One part of her was logically asking: Wait, why was Declan here? The other part, however, was logically answering back: Get out of here, go home, take a nap and forget that this all ever happened.

She tried to remember anything she did to piss off Jesus, but Declan interrupted her thoughts when he bit her neck. Clare screams. She was now at the mercy of the Coyne twins. Oh, she was so screwed.

"You know, I think I'd make a great Edward Cullen… or should I be Bella Swan since you bit me first?" Clare was horrified. She wasn't into vampires…or him…that much…anymore… really.

"Oh, stop teasing her Declan." Fiona tilts Clare's chin up with her finger so that their eyes could meet. "You know, I wasn't lying about the complement about your eyes. Want to see what else I like about you?"

Clare didn't know if she was supposed to be terrified or turned on.

* * *

><p>As Clare dragged her body out of the nurse's office, she was sure that someone up there was taking some sort of sick joy in her situation. Her hair was a mess and lipstick marks covered her neck, part of her face and other parts of her body that Clare would rather not mention. She was also wearing Declan's sweater. Somehow, he convinced Clare to give him her shirt, for memory's sake. There was just something about those eyebrows…<p>

Clare shakes her head furiously. No! This wasn't the time or the place to be thinking about Declan's eyebrows.

She hears footsteps coming towards her. When Clare looks up, she sees Dave, Connor and Wesley. She narrows her eyes. Oh, hell no.

She quickly runs the other way before the three can spot her.

* * *

><p>Clare was going through a list of the rest of the occurrences that had happened today in her head. She listened to Sav Bhandari's song about her before he was being dragged away by Ms. Oh, who subtly winked at her. Creepy. She walked in on Riley and Zane in gym and Zane asked if she was willing to join them. Also creepy. She even ran into Fitz, who was asking her to praise Jesus together on Sunday. Ironically, it was the tamest interaction she had all day.<p>

She was currently mentally and physically drained. What was next? Bianca and Owen offering her some weird drug that would look suspiciously like ecstasy? Chantay and Anya seducing her with their cheerleading techniques? Clare didn't know how much more of this she could take. She sighs to herself. All she had to do today was go to the Degrassi Daily meeting and she could finally go home.

Arriving at the room, Clare turns on the lights. She sees Katie Matlin, awkwardly posed on a table. Clare tries not to face palm at the complete fail of Katie Matlin trying to be sexy.

"I've been waiting for you."

If Clare were in a better mood, she might have laughed at the attempt of a seductive tone by Katie. "Yes, I know. We have a Degrassi Daily meeting. Where is everyone?"

"You know I've always thought you would just bring unnecessary drama in my life…" Katie says, ignoring Clare.

She knew that coming to the meeting was a bad idea. Clare looks behind her. Yup, she could totally run to the door and all the way home if she wanted to. Now all she needed to do was catch her breath and find the right moment…

"…but I can't take it anymore!" Clare brings her attention back to Katie. She realizes that taking one second to look for a quick exit was probably a bad idea when she saw how close Katie was. Could her day get any worse?

At that moment the door slams open, revealing Marisol. Why did God hate her today?

"How could you Katie! You know I've been crushing on Clare since day one!"

'_But… what about Drew?'_ Clare thinks to herself.

"It's not my fault I fell in love with Clare!"

'…_I always preferred the Krew shipping, actually…'_ Clare notes to herself.

With that last thought Clare sees Katie and Marisol in the middle of a catfight. Alright, now was her chance!

"There she is! Clare!"

Clare turns to the only exit, seeing the many people she encountered today. It was a shame that Clare couldn't complete her last will and testament…

With one last look at everyone in the room, Clare tries to do one last sane idea. She closes her eyes, clicks her heels together and repeats a familiar phrase three times.

"There's no place like home…"

She opens her eyes. She was still in the Degrassi Daily room and everyone was now charging at her like wild bulls. Clare screams.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"_

* * *

><p>"…hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"<p>

"Clare, wake up!"

Clare wakes up. She was in her bed. It was just a dream?

"Thank you, Jesus!" Clare screams and falls down on her bed, finally relaxed. She looks to who was in her bed with her. It was Jake Martin, shirtless. Life was pretty good right now for one Clare Edwards.

"Did you have a bad dream again, Clare?" Clare turns to the other side of her bed. It was Eli Goldsworthy fully clothed in his sexy Goth attire. Life was REALLY good right now for Clare Edwards.

Someone slams the door open. It was K.C in an apron and ONLY an apron. "Breakfast is ready, guys."

Clare smiles to herself. Yup, life was good. Thank you, Jesus.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pimp!Clare is Lolz-worthy.**


End file.
